My Sweet Angel
by OnlySlightlySane
Summary: Everyone trusts Lin Chung... is that faith misplaced?


**Well, first off in order to really understand this story, you have to listen to the song Possum Kingdom by the Toadies. Then everything will make sense. Anyway, second Hero 108 fanfic so hopefully this one turns out pretty good. I'm thinking this should be in the "M" category but ''T" should work fine too. I'll just tone it down a bit. I own nothing, Hero 108 and all related logo's belong to whoever owns them. Seriously, listen to the song Possum Kingdom by the Toadies. You hath been commanded.**

_"Come walk with me Sonia..."_

_"The night won't be so scary if I'm with you..." _

_"I'll protect you..."_

How could anyone not trust Lin Chung? He was the fearless leader of First Squad, not technically but still! We treated him as a leader and no one went against his advice. He was always the one bailing us out of trouble or helping us when we needed it, so when he asked me if I wanted to go for a midnight stroll with him, I said yes, there wasn't any fear in me. We took turtle's out to the mainland and started walking. I could barely see two feet in front of me but with his Panther Eyes, Lin Chung could probably see clear as day so I walked close to him, gently holding his arm. We were quiet, quiet for Lin Chung. He hadn't said one word to me since we left Big Green nearly half an hour ago.

"Lin Chung, maybe we should head back." He said nothing, just urged me forward. I started to get nervous, Lin Chung was a very quiet person but he was never this quiet. "Lin Chung?" I asked tentatively. "Hmmm? Sorry... I was thinking about something... What was it you said?" Something about his voice was off. His normally soft, husky voice had a malicious edge and it made me shiver, unsure if I trusted him entirely or not. "I said, we should head back to Big Green." He turned to face me and in the darkness I could see moonlight reflecting off his teeth as he smiled. "Why Sonia? Are you scared?" I gasped and turned back to Big Green and began to frantically rush through the dark forest, tripping on exposed vines and roots along the way. "OOF!" I crashed into something sturdy and landed on my ass in the mud and leaves.

"You can't get away Sonia. You won't make it two feet." I was lifted up and roughly shoved against a tree, Lin Chung pressed against me, pinning me. He grabbed both of my wrists and held them in one hand. "I bet you wish you had Yapsha with you, don't you? But you left him at Big Green because he doesn't like the dark... where as I feel so at home in the dark..." I couldn't speak, I was too scared. Lin Chung used his free hand and traced the curve of my jaw line. "You're beautiful Sonia. You deserve to be beautiful forever. I'll make sure you are beautiful..." I felt something sharp gently poke the hollow of my throat and gasped.

"It won't hurt long Sonia." He pulled the knife back. "Any last words?" I opened my mouth like I was about to say something and jerked my head forward, hitting Lin Chung square in the nose. He shouts out and drops me, giving me a chance to escape. I weave in and out of trees all the while screaming at the top of my lungs. "HELP ME! CALL BIG GREEN! LIN CHUNG'S TRYING TO KILL ME!" _ The alarm goes off and Mighty Ray bolts to the tube room. Sliding down his tube, he lands on his turtle. Something is different about this however, Mr. No Hands and Jumpy Ghostface are the only others in line and the turtles haven't been launched yet. Commander Ape Truly is there, a grim and pained expression on his face. "We have received very disturbing news you must investigate. Several forest creatures have come to us with the same... horrid story." Ape Truly is at a loss for words. He is opening and closing his mouth and his eyes are frantically darting between the three present members of First Squad. "According to animals," He began, once he regained his voice, "Lin Chung and Mistique Sonia went into the forest for a walk, roughly forty-five minutes ago. The animals have all told the same story..." He pauses and takes another deep breath before continuing. "Lin Chung is trying to rape Mistique Sonia." No one moves. Mighty Ray's eyes fall out and tears leak from the empty sockets. Jumpy begins to sob openly. Only Mr. No Hands appears unshaken.

"Well then we need to haul ass and save her then, don't we?" This snaps everyone out of their trance. "First Squad, DEPLOY!" The turtles were launched and First Squad took off at break neck speed. The forest was dark and gloomy, Mighty Ray's eyes were the only source of light. The entire First Squad was scanning the trees for even the slightest hint of movement in the near void of light. Jumpy could be heard still sobbing and Mighty Ray thought he heard a hoarse sob escape from Mr. No Hands. Suddenly Mighty Ray saw a figure in the dark that could only belong to the silloute of Lin Chung. He took a deep breath and called out to his teammates.

"THERE! THERE THEY ARE!" _ I was held up off the ground, my feet dangling at least a foot up. My punches had no effect on Lin Chung, he dodged them and had the same, twisted smile on his face the whole time. "I told you the night won't be so scary if I'm with you, didn't I? Heh... I'm much more scary..." I screamed and he covered my mouth with his hand. "I will treat you well, my sweet angel..." His hand moved to my throat and began to squeeze. I couldn't breathe, my vision was growing weak and my struggles grew weaker and weaker. Lin Chung suddenly cried out and dropped me to the ground. As soon as I realized what had happened, I ran in the first direction my legs would carry me. I saw a faint light and went towards it. "Sonia, you're alive!" Mighty Ray's and the rest of First Squad's voices filled my head as they protectively surrounded me.

Mighty Ray opened his mouth to say something but he cried out in pain as a line of bamboo shoots embedded themselves in his arm. He yanked them out and began to drag me away. "Sonia, we have to get you out of here!" I nodded and together we made our way through the trees. "Wait, Mighty Ray, what about the others?" "We can't worry about that now." We made it to the lake isolating Big Green from the mainland. "Go Sonia," Mighty Ray said gently, "Go try to sleep. We'll take Lin Chung down." I gasped. "Take him down? Do you mean you're going to ki-" Mighty Ray roughly shoved me and I landed in the water. "I SAID GO!" The anger and determination in his voice was enough to convince me to listen and I quickly ran back to Big Green.

"Be carefull Ray..." _ Mighty Ray made it back to the clearing, fearing the worst for his teammates. He had been following the sound of fighting and when it suddenly ended... Mighty Ray shook his head, nothing bad had happened. They kicked Lin Chung's sorry ass to hell and back and the fighting was simply over. No problem. He saw Jumpy and Mr. No Hands standing in front of Lin Chung, who seemed to be floating in mid-air. He walked past them and what he saw almost made him throw up. Lin Chung was nailed to the tree, his bamboo pole through his skull and blood still dripping from the handle. "Holy..." Ray couldn't speak, his legs were like rubber and he slumped to the ground. Mr. No Hands crouched beside him and Jumpy lifted him up so he could be tied to Mr. No Hands back. Mr. No Hands and Jumpy than began to walk away from Lin Chung's body. "Are we just going to leave him there?" Mighty Ray asked weakly. Mr. No Hands stopped and turned to look Mighty Ray in the eye.

"He got too good a burial as it is."


End file.
